Annoyed
by SarcasticSituations
Summary: Go easy on me. Its my first try.


Annoyed. More than anything that's how I feel at the moment. She always does this. Whenever we get into a situation that involves her she has to shut me out. She never asks for my help and that's what causes us to get into these situations. I groaned again for the hundredth time and rolled my eyes.

'Faith. Whats it going to take for you to realize that you need someone to help you out sometimes. I know your independent and that comes with the whole 'Slayer' thing but you need someone, baby.' I forced out as I looked at her threw angry eyes.

'The whole 'Slayer thing' ? Don't talk about something you don't know alright, Dean. Just leave it.' She replied.

My hands clenched by my sides and it took everything I had not to turn and walk out of this room without a look back. But ya see that thing that beats in my chest tells me otherwise and its starting to piss me off. I wasn't one for sharing feelings and neither was she.

So here we stand. In a darkened motel room. One of many that we've fought in. Sometimes she hits me cause she's so pissed off. Sometimes I punch the wall cause I'm so pissed off. Still doesn't stop me from thinking how fucking sexy she is when she doesn't get her way.

All in all it makes me wanna rip her leather pants off, bend her over the motel table and smack that sexy ass of hers. But even though she'd like it a little to much it wouldn't achieve anything though. She knows it. I know it. Still like I said, doesn't stop me from thinking how turned on I am.

My jeans feel tight from the hardness inside them and I can sense how wet she is from where I'm standing. We've been standing here for over a minuet staring at each other with hatred in our eyes.

Finally. Like a blur were at each other, ripping each others clothes, biting each others lips as we kiss passionately, hungrily like where devouring each other. I can't get enough of her. Even if I'm in rage and pissed off that she won't let me help her out with anything.

Maybe I've lost my mind. Maybe I'm rambling cause I am slightly tipsy from all those shots Ellen gave me half an hour before. I needed to get away from Faith and going to a hunter bar for a while seemed to only make things worse cause when I got back Faith was even more fucked off with me than before.

I finally took control and slammed her against the wall before pressing my body against hers. A groan erupted from my lips as I felt her skin against mine. My hands made there way down to the back of her thighs as our lips continued to smack together. Lifting her, her legs wrapped around my waist and before I new it I was inside her, thrusting for all I was worth. She felt like heaven which cause my eyes to close and my face to hide in her neck.

My nails sank into her flesh as her nails scratched down my back. I felt her hips slam against mine which cause my cock to thrust deeper inside her. Nails scratched up her strong back and towards her breasts where I cupped them in my hands and gave them a firm squeeze, loving the feel of feeling her rock hard nipples against my skin. It just turned me on even more.

I looked up when I felt her hand on my jaw as she held my face so she could crush her lips back against mine. This was anything but soft and slow. My hips were a blur against hers and I started to feel that tingling sensation hurling towards me. It started from the pit of my stomach and went down to the tip of my toes. I could tell she was close as well by the way she was moaning and growling my name against my lips. I new I should stop, talk about things but the feel of her pussy gripped around my cock tightly threw any thoughts of 'chatting' out the window. At least until this was over. Right now though my concentration was on this woman who was currently thrusting down onto my cock.

I ripped my mouth away from hers once again. Lifting my hand to her hips and held her there so I could slide deeper inside her as my other hand moved between us so I could play with her clit. It was hard and slick, just the way I liked it. Leaning down my lips wrapped around one of her dark dusky nipples making me suck hungrily knowing she'd come harder if I done that.

Digging my nails into her flesh again I felt her pussy clenching around my cock and my name being yelled into the room as she came all over my cock. My body tensed before I slammed my hips sharply into hers a few more times while my mouth moved from her tit and to her shoulder making me bite down on the flesh of her skin. I shuddered against her body as I came before slumping slightly against her, the only thing holding her up against the wall was my body.

We were both breathing hard and finally I moved my head back to look at her. Our eyes connected and as I leaned in to brush my lips against hers softly as I muttered 'Bitch.' I felt a sharp sting on my face from where she slapped me and my head whipped to the side from the force of the slap. It only made me growl and pull her away from the wall before charging for the bed.


End file.
